


Way Up High

by katling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fenris has no patience, Hand Jobs, Hawke has a secret, He also has unique motivational skills, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came from a prompt over on tumblr. The prompt was: “Let’s just keep this between us for now, okay?” </p>
<p>Hawke has a secret that he'd rather the others not know. Fenris has no patience for Hawke's shenanigans. He also some unique motivational techniques that Hawke rather appreciates.</p>
<p>This is set set after they leave Kirkwall in an unknown location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Up High

“Let’s just keep this between us for now, okay?”

Fenris arched an eyebrow as he looked at his lover and for a moment he was tempted to smile or make a comment just this side of sarcastic. Then the slight waver in Hawke’s voice and the pallor of his skin and the way his hands were shaking made him realise that wasn’t Hawke attempting to be funny. He was genuinely afraid.

“You’re afraid of heights.” It was less of a question and more of a realisation.

Hawke gave a shaky laugh and pressed himself a bit more firmly against the stone of the cliff. “What gave it away?”

Fenris looked down at the ledge they’d been using to edge their way across the cliff. The ledge wasn’t wide but it wasn’t as narrow as Hawke seemed to feel it was. The cliff _was_ very high however and the waves crashing into the base of said cliffs were very dramatic and slightly off-putting. And the fairly large rock that had fallen from somewhere above and smashed into the ledge behind them probably hadn’t helped either.

“You never said anything.”

Hawke gulped and looked down. His face went positively green and he closed his eyes and almost seemed to be trying to merge with the rock behind him. “Yeah, well, it’s never been an issue before.”

“There was another path we could have used,” Fenris said, exasperation now starting to tint his words. “An inland path. We talked about it and you chose this one. Why?”

Hawke opened his eyes and gave him a plaintive look. “Because I’m an idiot?”

Fenris sighed. “Yes. Yes, you are.” He took a few steps back towards Hawke and held out his hand. “Come on.”

Hawke stared at his hand then back down at the waves crashing into the cliff then he gulped and turned a slightly deeper shade of green. “Or we could stay here.”

Fenris rolled his eyes and in a swift, sure move that drew an alarmed squawk from Hawke, he swung himself around so that he was now standing behind Hawke on the ledge.

“Fenris!” Hawke yelped, grabbing at him with one hand. “You could have fallen.”

“Unlikely,” Fenris said dryly. He gave Hawke a nudge. “Move. You won’t fall.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Hawke said with a wavering laugh. He did shuffle forward a couple of inches. “You’re not as big as me. This ledge is really, really narrow.”

“It’s two feet wide, Hawke,” Fenris replied. He nudged Hawke again and got a little bit more movement. “You’re fine.”

“Yeah, until the giant rock smashes onto us and knocks us down to our deaths,” Hawke said. He moved another couple of inches when nudged again.

“It wasn’t that big.” Fenris suddenly smirked as an idea occurred to him. He pulled off the gauntlet on his right hand, tucking it into his belt before he placed his hand on Hawke’s hip. His smirk deepened for a moment then he moved his hand.

“Fen- _ris_!” Hawke yelped, his voice rising almost comically as Fenris’ hand cupped his groin. His body reacted automatically and he groaned as Fenris started to gently massage his burgeoning erection.

“Now, this _is_ as big as I remember,” Fenris said slyly. He gave Hawke another nudge and the man shifted several inches along the ledge without even realising it.

“I’m not sure this is really the time or place, love,” Hawke said faintly, though he made no move to remove Fenris’ hand from his dick.

Fenris nudged him forward again and rewarded Hawke’s continued movement by sliding his hand _into_ his breeches and wrapping it around his cock. He got a breathy moan and Hawke closed his eyes.

“Maker, Fenris,” Hawke gasped. “Don’t stop.”

Fenris chuckled, a low, deep sound that drew a strangled noise from his lover, though that noise might have been as much for the little twist he gave to his fingers as for the sound of his laughter. Hawke was certainly no longer paying any attention to his surroundings and he was able to nudge his lover forward again and again until they stepped off the ledge into a small clearing. 

The moment they were firmly on solid ground, he dragged his hand out of Hawke’s breeches and shoved him backwards, deftly tripping him up. Hawke fell onto his back with a startled shout, which Fenris ignored in favour of shucking off his sword and letting it fall to the ground. He straddled Hawke’s legs and with a speed that spoke of long experience, undid his lover’s breeches, drew out his cock and swallowed it down in one swift move.

Hawke cried out and arched underneath him, one hand flailing until it fell onto his head while the other dug into the ground at his side. Fenris hummed his approval when Hawke merely slid his fingers into his hair instead of grabbing hold. The one and only time Hawke had done that hadn’t gone very well for either of them. One thing he would definitely say about Hawke was that he was a quick learner.

And a quick finisher, Fenris concluded, as Hawke gave another cry and spilled over into his mouth, though he was willing to concede that the combination of adrenaline and his hand down Hawke’s breeches likely had something to do with that. He slowly pulled off Hawke’s softening cock and licked him clean. He then sat up on his haunches and smirked at his lover. Hawke always did look particularly fetching when he had just been successfully debauched.

“Smug’s a good look on you, love,” Hawke slurred, reaching up to brush his fingers gently along Fenris’ cheek. “Also, that was totally cheating.”

“It worked, did it not?” Fenris replied, arching one eyebrow.

“Yup,” Hawke said. “But, you know… let’s still just keep this between us.”


End file.
